warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Abilities: How to Use and How to Counter Part 2
War Robots Wiki:AuthenticatedBlogs Introduction With the last blog in this series being on all abilities up to and including Update 4.2, this blog will be on all abilities up to and including Update 4.5. However, in this blog we will also be covering weapon abilities. I hope you find this useful and enjoy! Robot Abilities Break-In Information: The Blitz’s ability is called Break-In. Upon activation, the Blitz fires 3 spread shots that decreases the damage dealt by weapons of enemy robots that are hit by 75% for 5 seconds, and the Blitz’s speed is increased by 100% (90 Km/h at top speed), as well as activating a temporary Aegis shield. The ability lasts for 9 seconds, with a 17 second cooldown. How to Use: *Ambushes/Rapid Missions. Break-In gives you the ability to reduce up to 3 enemy bots’ firepower by 75%, an Aegis shield and double speed for 9 seconds. Due to this short period, use Break-In efficiently and remember that you should also factor in the time it takes to retreat back behind cover, as well as the fact that you don’t have stealth. *Emergencies. If you find yourself low on health, guarding something vital, cornered and with limited chances of survival, then activating Break-In can help you run away or make a last stand and deal as much damage and delay the enemy by as much as possible. How to Counter: If you can avoid the buckshots by hiding behind obstacles or using a physical shield, then destroying the enemy Blitz shouldn’t be too hard due to its low health, weak Aegis and mediocre firepower. Be mindful of its high speed though, as it can quickly circle enemy robots or retreat behind cover. Lock-down weapons excel against this, as well as with other fast robots. Glance Information: The Rayker’s ability is called Glance. Upon activation, Rayker can fire a red beam that decreases the weapon damage of enemy robots hit by 75% for 5 seconds. The ability has an 8 second cooldown and has 2 charges. It has a range of 600m. How to Use: *Fire support. Or from the enemy team’s perspective, irritation. The Rayker is suited to a support role and the good range of its Glance ability allows it to excel in this role, reducing up to 2 enemy robots’ firepower by 75% at a high rate. This can be a godsend to damaged teammates. Remember to keep a distance though. *Emergencies. If you find yourself low on health, guarding something vital, cornered and with limited chances of survival, then activating Glance can help you survive for longer, giving you time to escape or make a last stand and deal as much damage and delay the enemy by as much as possible. How to Counter: Physical shields. Robots such as the Lancelot and Rhino can safely ignore Glance beams fired by enemy Raykers (provided their shields are facing the right way) and continue their advance. Once within 350m, the Rayker stands little chance against more heavily armed robots due to its fragility. Otherwise, waiting behind cover or teammates before continuing the battle can help. Incursion Information: The Invader’s ability is called Incursion. When the ability is activated, the Invader jumps then slowly planes down in a similar way to the Mercury or smashes down onto the ground at one’s command (similar to Helldive). Upon landing, the Invader emits an electrical impulse which temporarily damages all enemies’ (within 100 meters) weapon systems, reducing their damage output by 75% for 5 seconds. Incursion has a cooldown of 18 seconds. How to Use: *Support. Unlike its brothers the Blitz and Rayker, the Invader has both the right ability and enough health to charge (or in this case, jump) straight into the middle of a large cluster of enemy robots and wreak havoc. If the Invader is accompanied by at least 1 more heavily-armed teammate (preferably more), then your team can cause absolute carnage. The Invader, along with the Mender in my opinion, excel more than any other robot in supporting rapid-strike teams that if piloted well, can annihilate an entire squad (6 bots) within seconds in an ambush. Lock-down weapons can help prevent enemies from escaping. *Emergency. Like with most abilities, if you have no options left you can always activate your ability to buy yourself more time to escape, capture a beacon or just deal more damage. How to Counter: Physical shields won’t save you this time. However, lock-down weapons can prevent the Invader from escaping and due to its low firepower, you have a decent chance of killing it. Fast robots can also escape from the Invader to avoid its ability effect, before returning to fight it. Absorption/Retribution Note: For the sake of avoiding repeating information I’ve grouped these two similar abilities together. Information: Absorption allows the Ares and Nemesis to absorb all damage dealt to it and retaliate with up to 92000 of that damage recieved. The shield that the ability generates can be pierced by a Hellburner 's Overload and a Mercury 's Helldive. It lasts for 8 seconds and has a cooldown of 16 seconds (Ares) or has a duration of 4 seconds and a cooldown of 8 (Nemesis). Upon the re-pressing of the ability button or 2 seconds before the ability ends, the Ares will activate 4 in-built laser cannons and the Nemesis will activate 2 in-built rocket launchers to retaliate with the damage absorbed. Retribution is an ability belonging to the Hades. Hades activates an indestructible shield for 6 seconds, and then fires built-in kinetic weapon during its duration. Damage absorbed by the shield enhances the built-in weapon. The shield is call an absorber. It is a shield that can block all damage types, and uses all blocked damage to increase its built-in weapon's power by up to 100%. The built in weapon fires kinetic projectiles. It has a cooldown of 12 seconds and a duration of 6. How to Use: *Attack. Both abilities give you near-invincibility for several seconds, have short cool downs and give you extra firepower every so often...what’s not too like? *Defense. Near-invincibility for several seconds, with a short cooldown. Enough said. Make sure that when using the shield you stay away from facehuggers though. How to Counter: Fast robots, using Jump abilities or stealth can enable you to get within these shield bubbles and take advantage of the weak health of the Greek bots. If you can tough it out, you could try not firing at the ability shields until they disappear to make the in-built weapons harmless. Ambushing the Greek bots from cover can also work...you avoid the ability and can quickly destroy them due to their low health. Weapon Abilities Note: As these are slightly less complicated they will be shorter. Lock-Down Information: Weapons that can lock down enemy bots are the Glory, Corona, Halo, Pulsar and Shredder. These are all energy weapons. Uses: *Attack. To prevent enemy robots from escaping destruction at your hands. *Defense. To stop them from chasing you when you are vulnerable. Be careful...don’t lock them down when they are at point blank range or right next to you. How to Counter Within 400m the plasma shotguns are more likely to immobilise you, but at longer ranges the Pulsar and Shredder have the slight edge and are more accurate. Physical and Aegis shields can be useful in blocking them (i.e blocking their effects as well as damage) or just using your ability before they can immobilise you...better be safe than sorry. Corrosion Information: Extra damage is dealt to enemy robots that are hit over time. Unique to the Wasp, Viper and Sting. Uses: *Attack. The high accuracy, range and good after-damage effect means that these weapons are useful in dealing substantial damage to enemy robots quickly and at range, hurting them even more in the next several seconds. The Viper is also suitable as a brawling weapon. *Finishing off low-health enemies. While they may get away, the corrosion effect means that you have a high chance of killing them. *Defense. Dealing damage to the enemy robot from the grave sounds quite fun, right? How to Counter: Due to these weapons having good accuracy and range, just don’t get hit. A combination of speed, stealth and good use of cover can be very useful in doing this. Cornerpeeking can also help, as you can see when and where your enemies are firing/looking without getting hit and make a decision. Physical, Aegis and Ancile shields, as always, help as well. Chinese Robots’ Abilities The Chinese robots are all currently being tested and haven’t been released yet. Little is known about them, but more information will eventually be added. This section will be completed once they have been released into the game (as they probably will). 'Overview ' Well, I hope this helps you pilots out there in using and countering all the abilities that you find difficult in the game, and is a good continuation of the previous blog in this series. Please comment if you have any feedback and thanks for reading! Category:Use Category:Blog posts